1829
:For the game, see: ''1829. Year '''1829' (MDCCCXXIX) was a common year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Tuesday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1829 January - March *January 19 - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's Faust premieres. *March 4 - USA: Andrew Jackson succeeds John Quincy Adams as the President of the United States of America. *March 22 - Greece receives autonomy from the Ottoman Empire. This effectively ends the Greek War of Independence. Greece continues to seek full independence through diplomatic negotiations with the Empire as well as with Russia, France and Britain. *March 31 - Pope Pius VIII succeeds Pope Leo XII as the 253rd pope. April - June * April 4 - founding of Mexican city of Cuautla, Morelos. * May 29- Sir Humphrey Davey dies in Switzerland. * June 1 – The Philadelphia Inquirer is founded as The Pennsylvania Inquirer. * June 3 - The Swan River Colony (later to become the cities of Perth and Fremantle) is founded in Western Australia. This secures the western 'third' of the Australian landmass for the British. * June 5 - Slave trade: [[Wikipedia:HMS Pickle|HMS Pickle]] captures the armed slave ship Voladora off the coast of Cuba. * June 10 - Oxford University Boat Club win the very first boat race. http://www.theboatrace.org/article/introduction/history July - September * July 2 - Russo-Turkish War: Russian Field-Marshal Hans Karl von Diebitsch launches the Transbalkan offensive, which would bring the Russian army within 68 km from Istanbul. * July 10 - The east summit of Mount Elbrus was first climbed by the Killar Khashirov in 1829 who was at the time employed as a guide by a Russian army scientific expedition * July 23 - In the United States, William Burt obtains the first patent for a writing mechanism. (See typewriter) *August 8 - France: The Prince de Polignac succeeds the Vicomte de Martignac as Prime Minister of France. *August 12 - Mrs Helen Dance, wife of the Captain of the ship Sulphur, cuts down a tree to mark the day of the founding of the town of Perth, Western Australia. * September 16 - Russo-Turkish War: Treaty of Adrianople gains for Russia some territory at the mouth of the Danube and along the eastern coast of the Black Sea. October - December * October 1 - South Africa: University of Cape Town founded. * October 8 - Rail transport: The Rocket wins The Rainhill Trials. * October 17 - Hooded man tries to assassinate Kaspar Hauser * November 30 - The original Welland Canal opens for a trial run with a ceremony at Port Dalhousie. *December 4 - India: In the face of fierce opposition, British Lord William Bentinck carries a regulation declaring that all who abetted suttee in India were guilty of culpable homicide. Undated * Juan Manuel de Rosas becomes dictator of Argentina * James Smithson leaves £100.000 to fund the Smithsonian Institution * Religious freedom restored in Ireland (see History of Ireland) * Chalmers University of Technology founded. * An instrument called the accordion was patented Cyrill Demian. Births January - June *January 3 - Konrad Duden, German philologist (d. 1911) *January 17 - Catherine Booth, the Mother of The Salvation Army (d. 1890) *January 21 - King Oscar II of Sweden and Norway (d. 1907) *February 2 - Alfred Brehm, German zoologist (d. 1884) *February 26 - Levi Strauss, American clothing designer (d. 1902) *March 2 - Carl Schurz, German revolutionary and American statesman (d. 1906) *March 16 - Sully Prudhomme, French author, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1907) *March 19 - Carl Frederik Tietgen, Danish financier and industrialist (d. 1901) *April 10 - William Booth, the founder of The Salvation Army (d. 1912) *May 5 - Shusaku Honinbo, Japanese Go player (d. 1862) *May 8 - Louis Moreau Gottschalk, American composer and pianist (d. 1869) *June 8 - John Everett Millais, Pre-Raphaelite painter (d. 1896) *June 16 - Geronimo, Apache leader (d. 1909) July - December *July 14 - Edward White Benson, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 1896) *July 26 - Auguste Marie Francois Beernaert, Belgian statesman, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1912) *September 7 - Friedrich August Kekulé von Stradonitz, German chemist (d. 1896) *October 3 - Sigismund von Schlichting, Prussian general (d. 1909) *October 5 - Chester A. Arthur, 21st President of the United States (d. 1886) *November 28 - Anton Rubinstein, Russian pianist and composer (d. 1894) : See also 1829 births. Deaths January - June *January 29 - Paul François Jean Nicolas Barras, French politician (b. 1755) * February 10 - Pope Leo XII (b. 1760) * April 6 - Niels Henrik Abel, Norwegian mathematician (b. 1802) * May 10 - Thomas Young, English physician and linguist (b. 1773) * May 17 - John Jay, first Chief Justice of the United States (b. 1745) * May 29 - Sir Humphry Davy, British chemist (b. 1778) * June 27 - James Smithson, British mineralogist and chemist who left a bequest in his will to the United States of America which was used to initially fund the Smithsonian Institution (b. 1765) July - December *December 12 - John Lansing, American statesman (disappeared) (b. 1754) *December 28 - Jean-Baptiste Lamarck, French scientist (b. 1744) : See also 1829 deaths.